


Valentine Season

by ShiningSoBright



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not that he lets anyone hear him), M/M, Nothing is a secret for long in a small town, Yuuri can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSoBright/pseuds/ShiningSoBright
Summary: After the dozen of other little hidden talents Victor had learned about Yuuri, he was not sure why this was particularly surprising, except... his singing, like his skating, was captivating.Set somewhere between Ep 3 and Ep 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://thatshamelessyaoishipper.tumblr.com/post/157502852952/i-have-just-realized-that-there-are-people-out) post from tumblr. Apparently Yuuri's voice actor also sings like an angel.

It had been plain to Victor that Yuuri had something on his mind all morning. He had been quieter than usual, distracted by his thoughts whenever Victor had tried to start a conversation with him. Victor had decided to take his time in joining Yuuri at the rink instead of biking with him while he ran. He claimed that Makkachin had looked a little neglected, but in reality he had wanted to give Yuuri the space to work out whatever he needed to before they started practice. The extra time with his poodle was just a bonus. Yuuri was serious enough about his skating that he would start without Victor’s direction and be well warmed up whenever his coach did arrive.

Victor could tell something was different the moment he stepped through the door that separated the rink from the lobby. They had most mornings to themselves at Ice Castle Hasetsu, but even then there was still some sort of noise from the Nishigori family as they readied for an afternoon public skate, practice or party. Victor had grown used to the sound of their rapid speaking and laughter, even if it was muted in deference to Yuuri’s practice. Today, the office and skate counter were empty and everything was quiet.

When he stopped he could clearly hear the sound of Yuuri’s blade cutting ice as he glided along. He saw Yuuri go past in a blur of dark workout clothing as he skated silly loops on the ice. While each movement was graceful, they lacked the usual precise care that Victor was used to seeing. This was all noted by a distant part of Victor’s mind, distracted as he was by the sound of Yuuri’s voice.

He was singing, his voice a light, crisp baritone that was so pleasant to listen to that Victor had been sure it was a recording until he had seen Yuuri’s mouth moving. He had no idea what the words meant, but Victor could easily get lost in the sound of them. Yuuri was good, really good. After the dozen of other little hidden talents Victor had learned about Yuuri, he was not sure why this was particularly surprising, except... his singing, like his skating, was captivating.

A hand grabbed his elbow and yanked him back to the relative privacy beneath the bleachers. Victor was not sure who was more surprised by the sudden movement, himself or Yuuko. She flushed guiltily and dropped his arm, “Sorry, Victor, I just didn’t want Yuuri to see you.”

Victor arched an eyebrow at her, “Why?”

“It’s just… he never does this!” Yuuko gestured vaguely in Yuuri’s direction, “He only sings when he thinks he’s completely alone and even when I was at my sneakiest, I only managed to catch him a handful of times. If he saw you, he’d stop… and be such a flustered mess that it would ruin your practice.”

Her flush deepened when he turned his most grateful smile on her, “Ah. Both those things would be terrible. Thank you.”

They both turned to peek through the bleachers and watch as Yuuri skated lazily in circles around the rink. Victor could see that he still wore his earbuds and was obviously singing along with something playing from his phone. His voice rose with what sounded like the chorus, if there was one, and he dropped into a tight spin for a few rotations and then back out again with a playful hop.

His movements became a little more concentrated as the words trailed off. Yuuko let out a little sigh and for a moment Victor feared the song was over. Without looking she answered his unspoken thought, “There’s a musical bridge here. It’s a really excellent song and his voice is so much richer now that he’s older.”

Yuuko peeked up at him sidelong, “You know, I don’t pretend to understand what brought you here… and I could skin my daughters alive for posting that video without Yuuri’s permission, but I’m glad you’re here, Victor. I can’t remember the last time Yuuri was so happy.”

Victor watched as Yuuri shifted his weight and jumped into a triple toe loop that looked effortless. Yuuri’s expression was relaxed with a bit of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. When he landed, he pushed off into another round of lazy, indulgent gliding. Victor tapped a finger against his lips, “Happy, hm?”

“It takes a little while to learn the language of Yuuri Katsuki, but once you do he becomes an open book.” Yuuko chuckled a bit and shook her head, “When I was really worried about him, I would sneak into Ice Castle after he did and watch him skate. He can lie with his words and expressions, but he never learned to lie when he skated.”

“He seemed so troubled this morning.” Victor murmured.

Yuuko giggled, “Yeah… most things look like anxiety on Yuuri, but trust me… there’s not a cloud in his sunny blue sky today. The only thing he’s worried about is letting you down... and I don’t really think he needs to worry about that, do you?”

The look that she gave him was so warm and knowing that Victor did not know what to say. She obviously knew there was more to the story of why he had come all the way to Hasetsu, despite Victor’s insistence that he had been so moved by the video of Yuuri skating that he could not help himself. Still, nothing would tempt him into telling them the truth - that he had developed a serious crush on their son while he drunkenly begged for Victor to come coach him… unless Yuuri told them first, of course. 

Considering the way Yuuri ignored every reference Victor made to that night, he seriously doubted that would ever happen. 

Victor tilted his head and gave Yuuko his most winning smile, but was thankfully saved from having to brush off her insinuations when Yuuri’s voice started up again.

The ending of the song came swiftly, a few more sung lines and Yuuri was winding down in the middle of the rink. Yuuri chuckled and shook his head, skating toward the boards where his water bottle waited for him. 

Yuuko hummed her displeasure and murmured, “Ah well, back to work. Just… be casual. Once you’ve got him distracted, I’ll sneak back into the office.”

Victor bit down his own disappointment and crept back to the door to the lobby. He pushed it open and deliberately let his footfalls thud along the ground. Yuuri startled when he saw Victor, pulling his earbuds out of his ears, “Victor!”

Victor looked him over. He could see the mounting panic in Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuko had not been kidding about his reaction to being caught. For once, Victor was glad of his years of practice in hiding his real thoughts from fans and reporters, “You’re looking a little flushed, already hard at work?”

“Mmm.” Yuuri agreed, tense shoulders relaxing a bit. Victor could see the moment that he decided that he was safe and Victor hadn’t seen or heard anything, “Just warming up and goofing around a bit. Makkachin feeling better?”

“Passed out on my bed.” Victor replied with a wide smile, “We played fetch until she hid the ball from me, the silly creature.”

That made Yuuri smile, too. He handed Victor his water bottle and phone with the earbuds still attached, “So what did you have in mind for today?”

“We’ll work to clean up Eros this morning.” Victor replied shooing Yuuri back toward the center of the rink, “Tonight, I want to start talking about your free skate. Competitions will be here before you know it and we need to make sure you have your best chance at the Grand Prix series.”

Yuuri nodded, “Eros is the next one on the playlist, you can hook it up to the speaker and hit play, it should go right to that track.”

Victor glanced down at Yuuri’s phone eagerly, glad for the chance to see the title of the song Yuuri had been singing. He was not sure what he was expecting, but he was strangely disappointed to see the song titles were all written in Japanese.

He was fussing with the speaker, trying to get it to connect with the phone wirelessly, when his own phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and spared it a glance- it was a message from Yuuko with the title of the song in English, the name of the singer and a link with translated lyrics. It was ended with a cheeky “you’re welcome” and a smiley face. 

Victor grinned at the message and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He doubted the real song could live up to the version Yuuri had sung, but Victor would add it to a couple of his favorite playlists anyway. He finished keying up Yuuri’s short program and turned to where Yuuri waited in his opening pose, “Alright, Yuuri, from the top. Let’s see what you can do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://shiningsobright.tumblr.com/t)!


End file.
